Starting from scratch
by FraaanU
Summary: -Idiota!- le grite en su cara, para mi gusto muy cerca de su cara, pude ver en su rostro surcarse una media sonrisa. -Ah soy un idiota? veamos como  besa este idiota.-Y sin previo aviso me beso,un beso casto y dulce, y ya que ya nada importaba...
1. Chapter 1

Cuando desperté ya era muy tarde y apenas tenía tiempo de ducharme, vestirme y arreglar lo que faltaba, aunque no me importaba no tener tiempo ya que lo único que sería era largarme lo más pronto de aquí, para volver a donde pertenezco y mi corazón nunca ha dejado.

***Wow me eh vuelto un maldito cursi.**

Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan emocionado por volver al lugar que yo mismo había decidido dejar, pero no lo podía negar me sentía muy emocionado y la excitación de volver crecía cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando salí de la ducha tome lo primero y único a mi alcance ya que todo estaba guardado en las maletas, me vestí con una camiseta azul, jeans negros y zapatillas del mismo color negro. Cuando ya era la hora de marcharse Itachi me llamo, ambos siquiera volteamos a ver por última vez esa casa, en realidad no lo deseábamos.

Cuando subimos al auto Itachi manejo hasta la primera parada que hicimos para comer, cuando volvimos decidí conducir un rato, decidimos seguir toda la noche manejando para llegar en a primera hora, en eso cambie con Itachi para dormir un poco.

Cuando estábamos cerca de llegar ya eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la madrugada así que Itachi me pregunto si conocía algún hotel cerca.

-¡Sasuke! Hey ¡Sasuke!

-¡¿Quee!

-Wow que mal humor, y no me grites si tú eras el que no despertabas-bromeo Itachi ganándose solo una mirada fulminante por parte mía- Bueno, tranquilízate, es muy tarde y queremos llegar en la mañana, ¿no es así?- yo solo asentí – entonces dormiremos en algún hotel o algo, no lo sé qué dices, a y la idea era o la pregunta mejor dicho es ¿Sabes de algún hotel o algo cerca de aquí? Digo tu dejaste la aldea hace menos tiempo.-dijo rascándose la cabeza-

-Pues si en realidad ahora hay dos caminos, el de Konoha y otro de puesto de servicio, ahí hay hoteles y eso.

-Gracias ototo, ah deja siquiera tranquilos a Naruto y Sakura en tus sueños.-Yo solo lo mire y luego sentí como me sonrojaba levemente.

Comencé a pensar si tan patético me veía hablando en sueños, pero que mas da era la verdad los extrañaba y deseaba volver, si hasta me parecía a Naruto por lo hiperactivo.

Llegamos al hotel y descansamos un poco, ya a la mañana cerca de las 07 am decidimos ahora si volver a Konoha.

Cuando llegamos nos registramos en el libro de llegadas, que ahora se usaba por seguridad, sabían que las noticias corrían rápido y al fin y al cabo se enterarían todos de su llegada. Cuando llegamos fuimos directo en el auto a nuestra antigua casa, esta era grande y espaciosa, pero sin exageraciones, se encontraba igual de hace años, con los muebles tapados con las típicas sabanas blancas llenas de polvo, comenzamos a limpiar para terminar lo antes posible y poder descansar.

Habían pasado dos días y ya teníamos todo listo. Decidí salir a inscribirme en el internado de Konoha y comprar lo que me faltaba para entrar a mis clases. En Konoha solo había un internado o instituto así que era casi más que predecible que me encontrara con mis viejos compañeros.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora de comenzar las clases, este día lo espere con mucho anhelo peor a la misma vez como ya mencione tenía miedo de que mis amigos no quisieran estar con migo.

Tome el auto de Itachi ya que el me dijo que me lo llevara que estaba haciendo los trámites para recuperar la empresa familiar y ahí nos sobrarían autos, me dirigí al internado ya estaba cerca ya que habían muchos autos estacionados y estacionándose, en ese minuto los vi no habían cambiado nada….

Decidí entrar por la entrada del final, fui a la oficina y me explicaron que esta semana era solo de orientación, debía dejar mis maletas y pertenencias en un sala en la cual todas las cosas serian llevadas a la respectivas habitación por un conserje, la habitaciones eran mixtas casi siempre dos hombres y una mujer.

***Perfecto, nótese el sarcasmo, existe una oportunidad en un millón de años a que me toque con ellos, además no sabía si estar triste o feliz***

**(Sakura Povs)**

Había quedado con Naruto, el me paria a buscar y nos iríamos juntos al internado, si otro año igual de aburrido y monótono como todos los anteriores, como ya dije nada nuevo.

Naruto paso por mí a las 8:00 de la mañana ya que solo nos acomodaríamos en realidad toda esta semana era para "conocernos".

Subimos las cosas de Naruto y mías a mi auto ya que el de Naruto estaba en el taller. Deje que el condujera, ya que sería raro que el llegara de copiloto. Naruto y yo nos hemos hecho mejores amigos desde que cierta persona se fue por quien sabe que.

Llegamos al internado y Naruto se estaciono, bajamos y fuimos a dejar las cosas a la sala de "cosas" Já esa sala no tiene nombre la usan para guardar cosas ya lo dije, nos dirigimos al salón de orientación a mas bien conversar ya que las llaves se entregarían en patio principal.

Cuando llegue me encontré con Ino y Hinata, así que me sentí a gusto enseguida…

-Hola, cerda –dije mirando a Ino- Hinata…

-Duuh como tú quieras frentezota

-Puerca

-Frentezota

-Puerca

-Ya basta chicas, por dios, y hola Sakura- me dedico con una sonrisa Hinata, esta chica era bipolar a veces parecía un monstruo y otras todo un ángel.

-Hola chicas- Naruto obvio dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Ino y luego Hinata, cosa que hizo que algunas se sonrojaran.

-Ho….hola….Hola-logro articular la pobre Hinata.-Na…ru…Naruto….

-Siempre tan tímida- susurre Ino me escucho y se puso a reír luego me dijo que los dejáramos solos.

-Y que cuentas Frent…. Sakura- me dijo Ino.

-Nada muy interesante Puer… digo PUERCA!

Así iniciamos otra pele infantil hasta que Ino me interrumpió.

-Te enteraste?

-De qué?

-No de nada en especial.

-Ok… hagamos como que te creí – ambas asentimos jaja.

Sonó la campana y fuimos al patio central, a recoger nuestras llaves. Comenzaron a llama gente formar los grupos, estaba distraída hasta que Naruto me gritara casi en el odio.

-¡Sasuke!

-Naruto ya deja ¡! Que no volverá deja de alucinar.

-Pero—Shtt—Pero nada.

-Habitación número 7º, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y …..


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry!

Que les digo soooy mala mala, yo leo y odio que no actualicen, si tengo unas cuantas personas a quienes matar 88 ya la cosa es esa SORRY no he subido capitulo, soy mala mala xd

Quiero poder tener una capítulos hechos y poder empezar a subir asi ustedes no esperaran, (inner: na dices ustedes y creo que son dos Fran: pero son **MIS** dos, gracias) y bueno eso era un aviso muy corto, dejémoslo algo así como en pausa, les parece y me gustaría que leyeran e invitaran a leer, tendrán recompensas de mi parte como no se ustedes pidan **obvio** que esté a mi alcance.

Me despido con mucho amor **Yo**.

Broma.

_Fraaan.U_


	3. ¿Destino?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de**** Masashi Kishimoto ©.**

**¿Destino?**

**-H**abitación número 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y ….. Sasuke Uchiha…, Acérquense.

Nadie se movía, al parecer todos esperaban algún movimiento de parte nuestra, pero ninguno percibía eso.

**N*¡Te lo dije Saku-chan!**

**S*Tenía razón…**

**S*¡Uno en un millón, solo a mí!**

Naruto fue el primero en salir de nuestros pequeños shock, por llamarlo de alguna manera y se acercó a mí y poco menos arrastrándome me llevo arriba del escenario donde se encontraba Kakashi-sensei.

Cuando ya estuve al frente de este poco menos le saque la llave de sus manos, pobre él no tenía la culpa si no otra persona **(N/A: hay saku-chan no seas tan malo con sasukito si ya te dirá las razones)** de la cual ya se encargaría.

Al pasar en frente de las chicas solo les dedique una sonrisa muy fingida para mi gusto, bueno luego hablaremos… Debía dirigirme a mí- nuestra habitación. ¡Argh!

Estando ya cerca de la habitación número 7, ósea nuestra habitación…argh bueno al grano, escuche como Naruto hablaba "hiperactivamente" con ese tal Uchiha, el solo contestaba con sus característicos "hmp" aunque debes en cuando se escuchaba algunas respuestas un poco más largas de su parte, conocidos para los "humanos" como frases u oraciones.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación, que más bien era una clase de mini departamento, escuche como Naruto y Sasuke se aproximaban así que cuando ya estaban bastante cerca les cerré la puerta en sus narices, siiii Sakura Haruno estaba muuuy enojada.

Al mirar más detalladamente me di cuenta que el departamento constaba de dos plantas, en la primera estaba comedor y cocina y también un living, en la otra parte estaban los dormitorios que eran tres y un baño enfrente de ellos, y para variar el que sería mío porque tenía un color muy femenino, estaba en medio de ambos ¡Perfecto! Nótese el sarcasmo.

Cuando baje ahí estaba Naruto conversando con Uchiha, mientras terminaban de acomodar las cajas restantes se veían muy pesadas, pero ya ¡¿que? son los hombres, ellos harían el trabajo duro.

Me senté en el comedor con un vaso de jugo que había sacado de la nevera y los miraba despectivamente, esta me las pagarían, AMBOS.

Luego de un rato ellos se sentaron en el comedor y me di cuenta que todos mirábamos a un punto en especial de esa sala.

Era la foto que nos habíamos tomado hace unos años atrás como compañeros, equipo como - amigos…-

Pero ya nada era como antes, o al menos eso pensaba yo…

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta me dirigió la palabra aclarándome las dudas que tenía, creo que me leyó la mente.

-yo me tome el atrevimiento de agrandarla- comento dando un suspiro, luego continuo- aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaríamos los tres juntos, otra vez, era tan solo para recordar los buenos tiempos…

-pero ya nada es como antes Naruto- solte de improviso y dando un suspiro continue- Yo,… ya madure.

Me levante de la mesa y me fui a la habitación a ordenar, ya que eso me serviría para despejarme un momento, arreglarlo todo me tomo como una hora era muy poco tiempo y yo ya necesitaba que este dia termine, ya no soportaba mas, me di por vencida me deje caer con la espalda apoyada a la puerta y como una niña pequeña me abraza las rodillas y ya no me contuve las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin previo aviso…

Dolia en el pecho, sentía mi corazón desquebrajarse y yo no podía hacer nada… ya en el pasado había echo todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, es decir ya había llorado todo lo que pude, noche tras noche y dia tras días luego de la ida de Sa—suke…

En el tiempo que el se había marchado salir de la "depresión" no había sido fácil para nada… pero lo había logrado, me hubiera gustado decir que lo había echo sola, pero no tuve grandes amigos que estuvieron con migo en ese lapso de tiempo, se los agradecia mucho, pero me daba pena recordarlo, ya que ellos fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de mi estado, Ino y Naruto…

Ino con su sexto sentido femenino fue de las primeras en darse cuentas que no estaba del todo bien, y bueno no era que fuera un libro abierto, pero si se notaba, mi sonrisa era muy falsa y ya ni salía, era una niña de 12 años y a esa edad todos los sentidos empiezan a despertar mis demás amigos salían y hacían muchas cosas juntos, en cambio yo luego del colegio simplemente me metia en mi casa y nadie me sacaba de ahí.

Naruto por su lada no era el "idiota mas distraído de Konoha" que todos creían que era, el era—es mi mejor amigo y la persona en quien mas puedo confiar y viceversa, creo que sin el no seria nada, aunque me debe una por estar tan bien con Sasuke…

Ya había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en esta maldita habitación por la culpa de Sasuke y para variar llorando, era—es frustrante no podía detenerme las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, y todos los recuerdos, lindos y divertodos, pero también los tristes venían a mi mente…

Como desearía ser esa feliz niña de doce años que todos conocieron, admiraron y querias, yo misma había estado alejando a mis amigos con mis actitudes y solo los verdaderos dejaban pasar las tantas veces que les dije que se pudrieran, como los amaba gracias a ellos era lo que era, una niña feliz, creo que todos tenían esa imagen de mi, aunque si pienso bien no soy más esa niña feliz…

¿La razón?

Les gusto? Ems si cortito y me demoree mucho, no estoy completamente ceontenta con este capitulo, pero bueno, fueron 3 reviews para otras chicas son poquísimos, para mi son muchos gracias a ellas y espero que sigan llegando reviews.

Cualquier falta em avisan y tratare de arreglarlo, muchas gracias besos y especiales agradecimientos a:

**Pamys-chan**

**Chiharu no Natsumi**

**Mewmewpowergirl12**

**Besoos Fraaan.u**


	4. ¿La razón?

**Me demore mucho con el capítulo anterior y con este bueno se los estoy subiendo altiro, una recompensa, soy unaniña buena :) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de**** Masashi Kishimoto ©.**

**¿La Razón?**

_A pesar de que ha pasado un tiempo_

_Aun puedo sentir tanto dolor_

_Como el cuchillo que te corta_

_Las heridas sanan, pero la cicatriz se queda…** (1)**_

¿La razón?

Algo muy simple, demasiado para mi gusto, luego de la ida de Sasuke como recordaba anteriormente entre en una "pequeña gran depresión" y me fue muy difícil salir de ahí, de por si fue difícil como bien saben tuve grandes amigos, pero ellos me ayudaron a devolver mi sonrisa, pero ninguno pudo curar mi corazón, estaba roto, tenía doce años y ya había vivido mi primera desilusión amorosa y no se sentía para nada bien.

A los doce años, uno disfruta, algunas niñas ya hasta tenían novios, en cambio yo me encerraba en mi misma y no dejaba que nadie se me acercara, para así evitar que me hicieran daño, funciono por algún tiempo, pero luego me di cuenta que yo misma me estaba dañando, al no dejar que nadie me quisiera o amara nunca conocería el amor.

Lo más cercano a amor era el de mis amigos y mis padres que poco tiempo después murieron, me dolía recordarlo pero no estaba sola, hubiera deseado que una persona en especial estuviera con migo, pero era imposible.

_A pesar de que el tiempo ha pasado, aun siento como el dolor me corta como si de un cuchillo se tratara, las heridas sanaron, pero las cicatrices quedaron…._

Me era difícil expresarme y poder expresar mis sentimientos, creo que nunca me eh vuelto a enamorar, algunas personas dicen que el primer amor es el verdadero ya que son juegos de niños experimentando ese tan bello sentimiento y sin malas intenciones y cien por ciento puro, otros dicen que es el que nunca se olvida y perdura por todos los años hasta que por fin pueden estar juntos…

En ambos casos estaban completamente en lo cierto, yo no eh podido olvidar a Sasuke y él fue mi primer amor, ha perdurado y fue el primero y único en tener mi corazón.

De verdad que me dolía, y mucho no saber si quiera porque se fue y por qué no pudo despedirse, éramos amigos y nos contábamos todo, como niños nos teníamos plena confianza y era triste, había traicionado nuestra amistad y el amor que sentía por él, me sentía ultrajada, y esperaba algún día siquiera poder perdonarlo, se me hacía difícil si quiera pensar en un final feliz para "nuestra historia" pero bueno en la vida se vale soñar y si eso estaba haciendo yo.

Dejando de lado todos mis estúpidos pensamientos decidí acostarme y tratar de dormir, la noche se me hizo eterna no lograba concebir el sueño y solo había dormido unas cuantas horas, cuando me levante me puse una ropa cómoda ya que no necesitaba impresionar a nadie, unos shorts y una camiseta estarían bien, me lave la cara y me cepille los dientes y mi cabello, ya que tampoco querría aterrar a nadie.

Cuando abrí el refrigerador aún no había nada en su interior y era un poco obvio ya que recién estábamos empezando el semestre, tome mis llaves y salí, luego de mirar la hora me di cuenta de mis acciones, eran las ocho y media de la mañana ningún estudiante estaría levantado, conociendo a mis amigas menos.

Pero necesitaba conversar con alguien si quiera sentirme acompañada, volví a entrar con dirección a mi habitación buscando el reproductor de música y sus audífonos, saldría corre y luego recorrería un poco el internado.

Cuando volví a salir note que la puerta estaba cerrada y yo la había dejado entreabierta, quizás fue el viento, quizás no…

El internado no había cambiado en nada, las habitaciones, la biblioteca y la sala de música, pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, la lectura y la música la desahogaban, decidió entrar y escucho una dulce melodía que la dejo estupefacta una voz grave, pero que hacía que la melodía sonara más dulce de lo que era, no pudo distinguir bien quien cantaba su voz no se le hacía conocida, hubo un verso más bien una estrofa que se le grabo en su cabeza…

_**Volverá a casa junto a mí**_

_**El conejo que en la luna perseguí**_

_**Quiero ir directo a ese lugar**_

_**Donde sé que tú sonríes de verdad**_

_**Si solo me llamas, llamas**_

_**Yo te abrazare**_

_**Si solo recuerdas, recuerdas**_

_**Los días de tu niñez…**_

Cuando ya fui consciente de que era lo que hacia se fue de ahí corriendo, corrió mucho y le dolia el estomafgo ya que no había provado bocado desde ayer en el medio dia, se fue rumbo a la cafetería que a esta hora ya debería haber abierto y asi fue, pidió un café y un emparedado.

Me sente en una mesa apartada del gentío que venia despertando, estaba escuchando música para poder olvidar esa voz, pero me era imposible, la música me hacia doler los oídos, estaba muy fuerte y fue asi como no me percate de que alguien se sentaba al lado mio.

-¿Sakura?- no recibió respuesta lguna de su parte- Sakura? ¿Frentesota?

-¿Que quieres PUERCA?

-¿No me escuchabas?- me pregunto duditativa.

-No.

-Claro por qué estás pensando en…- mi mirada asesina la detuvo y no continuo

-Primero, si te había escuchado, pero no quise malhumorarme tan temprano y segundo no pensaba en "nadie".

-Ok, y como va tu… ¿vida?- empezamos mal…

-No querrás decir, ¿Cómo vas con Uchiha?

-Para que ser tan textual, ¡ya cuenta!

-No he hablado con Ino, no eh tenido tiempo, y aun no me creo lista para eso, en cuanto lo veo mi coherencia se va, aun no se como eh sobrevivido esta noche, creo que pediré un cambio- Ino trato de decir algo, pero yo ya sabia que iba decir- aunque no puedo dejar solo a Naruto …

-Cierto.

-bueno dejando de lados mis tontos problemas, dime ¿como te ha ido a ti?

-Creo que todo bien, los chicos siguen igual, y ¿has sabido de Hinata?

-No, peor si quieres podemos ir a buscarla.

-Sería lo mejor.

-Vamos, debemos interrogarla y saber unas cuantas cosas, ¿notaste su reacción ante Naruto fue aún más rara que antes?

-Creí que fui la única en percatarme, pero si, aquí hay algo encerrado…

-A hablar con Hinata…

**Sasuke Pov**

Aún no había podido hablar con Sakura y eso me traía preocupado, la reacción del dobe al verme fue ¿buena? Eso creo me recibió como si de una gran persona se tratase, me hablo un poco de lo que paso luego de que me fui, me dijo que Sakura había estado muy mal, demasiado triste que nunca más volvió a ser esa niña feliz que solía ser…

Me sentía culpable, por mi culpa Sakura había estado en una ¿depresión? Eso me hacía sentir como un estúpido, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, me levante a las ocho faltando para las nueve de la mañana, la puerta estaba abierta y eso era raro así que al salir la cerré.

Me dispuse a recorrer mi nuevo instituto, más bien la parte del internado, me topé con muchas salas para diferentes cosas, pero solo dos me interesaron…

Pase un rato mirando algo en especial luego decidí entrar, me tome un tiempo y luego Salí, me dirigí a donde creía que estaba la cafetería, luego de buscar un rato di con ella, compre un jugo y unas galletas, cuando iba en dirección a la habitación di con Sakura esta era mi oportunidad.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

No recibí respuesta alguna así que decidí correr y alcanzarla cuanto al alcance la tome de la cintura y la di vuelta, dejándola frente a mí.

**Sakura Pov**

Escuche como alguien me gritaba, cuando reconocí la voz no tuve ni la mínima intención de darme vuelta, cuando de repente sentí como me tomaba de la cintura para darme vuelta y quedar frente a frente con él.

-¡Idiota!- le grite en su cara, para mi gusto demasiado cerca de su cara, puede ver como en su rostro se surcaba una de sus características sonrisa ladeadas "made in Uchiha", esas que muchas veces me robaron más de un suspiro. Cuando note lo que había hecho ya era muy tarde….

_**¿Les gusto? Eso espero, ya que me sentiría triste de que no fuera así.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que comentaron y ya van 7 reviews :D me hacen feliz! Les estoy actualizando más pronto, cuando ya puede poner pausa me decidí en hacer los capítulos pff soy una tonta…**_

_**Quiero hacerles una preguntas, espero respondan en sus reviews o si no lo are a mi gusto.**_

_**-Ino con quien les gusta más ¿Itachi o Gaara?**_

_**-¿Quieren Naru-Hina?**_

_**-¿Me darán Reviews?**_

_**-¿Qué más les puedo preguntar? Xd**_

_**(1) La cancion es de Miley Cyrus- Every Rose Has its Thorn**_

_**Bueno especial agradecimientos a estas chicas:**_

_**(PD: pondré a todas la que me han dejado reviwes en estos tres capítulos, luego será por capitulo, GRACIAS)**_

_**Pamys-Chan**_

_**Chiharu No Natsumi**_

_**Mewmewpowergirl12**_

_**Polabells-Giushikan**_

_**LLISGUEVARA**_

_(No tienes cuenta pero gracias)_

_**MitorOlas**_

_**Alexiel-cullen**_

_(Lo mismo digo, GRACIAS)_

_Gracias nos leemos…_

_FraaanU _


	5. ¡Idiota!

Gracias por los reviews abajo doy explicaciones & todo; Disfruten el capítulos besos.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de****Masashi Kishimoto ©.**

**¡Idiota!**

Escuche como alguien me gritaba, cuando reconocí la voz no tuve ni la mínima intención de darme vuelta, cuando de repente sentí como me tomaba de la cintura para darme vuelta y quedar frente a frente con él.

-¡Idiota!- le grite en su cara, para mi gusto demasiado cerca de su cara, puede ver como en su rostro se surcaba una de sus características sonrisa ladeadas "made in Uchiha", esas que muchas veces me robaron más de un suspiro…

- ¿Ah si? Veamos como besa este idiota- y sin previo aviso senti como sus labios presionaban los míos, ese beso que muchas veces espere, no era brusco, pero no era lo que esperaba, trate de forcejear el agarre para soltarme pero me fue imposible ya que me tenia sujeta de la cintura; cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, estaba cediendo eso me perjudicaría, si seguía así sus labios se me harían adictivos, volví a forcejear y por fin Sasuke me soltó, a lo primero qué pude reaccionar fue a darle una fuerte cachetada.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Sasuke se sobaba su mejilla izquierda, creo que me sobrepase en la fuerza, pero el se lo merecía.

-¡Idiota! Argh!

-Creo que no fue para tan….

-¡Púdrete!

Salí corriendo de ahí, no podía soportar mas, era el segundo día y ya deseaba que esto acabara, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, ya de verdad no lo soportaba, deseaba que esto terminara.

No se cuento tiempo llevaba corriendo, lo único que sentía eran las lagrimas que llenaban mis ojos y corrían por mi rostro si detenciones, cuando al fin encontré un lugar lo sumamente alejado de todo me deje caer y llore como hace mucho no lloraba, sí, ayer había llorado, pero no como ahora, lo único parecido era el dolor desgarrador de mi pecho, no podía controlarlo, además me estaba faltando la respiración, ya que las lagrimas estaban teniendo otros efectos (N/A: ya saben la nariz se llena de…. Y los sollozos por la boca, las maldiciones y todo :c ) maldecía a todo quien pasaba por mi mente, pero mas que nada me maldecía a mi, por haber nacido, por haber conocido a Sasuke, por haberme enamorado de Sasuke, ¡maldita la hora en que nos conocimos!

Deseaba poder dejar de llorar pero no podía, necesitaba liberarme, pero también necesitaba alguien que estuviera conmigo, me consolara y me digiera que todo estaría bien, pero ya Sakura, supéralo tu vida no es como un cuento de hadas, nada estaría bien…

Menos ahora que Don perfecto regreso para cagarte tu ya miserable vida.

Pero hagamos el intento y tratemos de superarlo ¿ya?

A quien tratas de engañar Sakura nunca lo superaras.

Estos son los momentos en que me siento mas miserable y estúpida, comienzo a deducir cosas, me encuentro mil y un defecto si es que no mas, pero ya que, es toda la verdad, me hice una imagen mental de mi, debo verme muy patética ¿o no?

Ya un poco más calmada comencé a levantarme del suelo para dirigirme al baño más cercano.

Mientras caminaba por los jardines traseros para no encontrarme a nadie, me sentía patética por esconderme del mundo, algún día tendría que asimilar todos mi problemas tarde o temprano.

En el baño pude ver mi imagen, y si no me había equivocado mucho me veía patética, me lave la cara y trate de peinarme un poco, para luego irme.

Cuando iba llegando a la zona de las habitaciones no tenia muy decidido y que hacer, podía ir donde Ino, pero su interrogatorio no me ayudaría a superarlo o olvidarlo, Hinata, no su silencio me incomodaría mas, tent-ten, no muy agresiva me ara sentir peor, Temari…¡Sí! Ella me levantaría el ánimo…

La habitación de Temari estaba un poco mas lejos ya que ella era de un curso superior, camine entre otros estudiantes tratando de sonreír lo mas normal posible.

La habitación 15 era la de Temari.

Llego y entro total ni a Temari, ni Kankuro les molesta.

-¿Temari? ¿Estas aquí? – nada silencio, hey espera escucho algo…

-Siii…. Mm-aaa-sss

¿Qué mierda es eso? O no…. Creo que no es buen momento…

-Shi-kkaa-mmaa-ruuuuuuuuuu

¡¿Qué? ¿Shikamaru? O no esto no es bueno, salgo de esa habitación lo más rápido posible y cierro la puerta despacio, no quería interrumpirlos más de lo que ya lo hice…

Me sentía estúpida, de hoy en adelante tocare la puerta antes de entrar, aunque pensándolo por el lado positivo ese "pequeño y vergonzoso incidente" me hizo olvidar un momento mis problemas, aunque solo un momento.

Creo que lo mejor será que hable con Ino, si ella me ayudara, aunque no este lista para interrogatorios ahora es necesario, así lo sacare de mi mas pronto…

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Ino, no era muy lejos, era la 10.

13, 12, 11,10 estaba lista…..

-Iii-n….

-Frentonaaaaaaaa!

-Me llamo S-a-k-u-r-a- - atino a decirle por la rabia.

-Si lo se, ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada, te busque para que fuéramos donde Hinata, le pregunte al dobe de Naruto y me dijo que no te había visto, hasta al teme de Sasu—keee ¿no te molesta que lo nombre?- dijo al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

-No, no hay `problemas...

-Bueno, el tampoco atino a decir nada… ¿Para que venias?

-Por lo de Hinata, claro…- luego hablaríamos de mí…

- Que bueno que te acordaste, ya quiero saber lo que….—ya ni escuchaba lo que Ino decía, por que Sasuke no le habría dicho a Ino de nuestro encuentro, si Ino es chismosa, pero en mi mejor amiga tarde o temprano lo sabrá…

Camino a la habitación de Hinata, Ino hablaba y hablaba yo solo me limitaba a asentir y responder monosílabos, si, aah ah o cosas por el estilo.

En la habitación 8 tocamos la puerta, si ya había aprendido mi lección, pero nadie contesto, aun era muy temprano como para que estuvieran durmiendo, esto era raro, Hinata no salía casi nunca sola de la habitación si no la íbamos a buscar.

La comenzamos a buscar y nada, al ir rumbo a nuestras habitaciones volvimos a pasar por la habitación de Hinata y esta vez si estaba, raro, muuuuuuuuuuuy raro.

-Hinata?

-Si, dime Ino – respondió dulcemente Hinata.

-¿Dónde estabas? – ¿así de directa?

-En el ba—ño ¿Por qué?¿escucharon algo? – nos pregunto algo ¿preocupada?

-Noo…

-Deberíamos haber escuchado algo raro – acote yo a nuestra conversación…

-¡No! Claro que nooo…

-Esta bien, y dinos ¿Qué cuentas?

-Nada nuevo ya sabes….

-aaaaahhh

-¿Y? ¿Ustedes?

-Nad—aaa tampoco… - Ino me estaba dando miedo

-Ok.

-Y… ¿Tus vacaciones? ¿Que hiciste?

-Nada muuuy interesante, y que valga la pena contar…

-¿Seguraa?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada…

-Ya suéltalo Hinata – grite exasperada.

-¿Soltar Qué?

-¿Qué paso entre tu y Naruto?

-Están mas raros que de costumbre…

-No ha—a pasado na—d—aaaa …

-Y por que te pones nerviosa…

-Por quee… esta bien les diré…

**CHAN—CHAN ¿les gusto? Eso espero, bueno ya, si me demore algo, si un mes, casi dos, yaya perdooon ! mxas pruebas y cosas, mi mama me encontró un fic bueno algo ustedes ya saben y yo nooo si no es miooo. Xd , pero ahora filo tengo todo en pendrive y me regalaron al fin mi notebook, siii xd bueno ahora actualizare o tratare de hacerlo mas seguido.**

**Respuestas y agradecimientos.**

**-sora-san.04: Gracias por tu review y bueno, Ino te gusta mas con Sai, si a mi igual me gusta pero no se, bueno lo someteré a votación AGAIN xd Bueno eso muchas, muchas gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo! Y dejando review xd**

**-Veronica brett: no tienes cuenta pero gracias de todas maneras, problemas de redacción yo! Uwjsa si como no ¬¬ (sarcasmo) si lo se y no uno que otro, muchos pero lo subí rápido entonces no lo revise gracias por tu review y por tu critica constructiva! :D**

**-setsuna17: Sí obvio que seguiriaaa, gracias por tus lindos comentarios! *o***

**-SweetDreamLove: Gracias por responde & otra mas que le va con el Sai, xd por eso lo someteré a otra votación, bueno eso y gracias por tu review. ;)**

**-Hitorijime: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Nos vemos Sayonara**

**-uchihajun: Gracias por tu review y respuestas y quieres Lemmon, ems me complicas, nunca eh escrito eso :/ de veras pero si alguien quiere ayudarme, no tengo problemas :D**

**-****xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx****: Gracias por tu review y aquí esta la conti!**

**Preguntas:**

**-AGAIN: Ino con: ¿Sai, Itachi o Gaara?**

**-¿Quieren Lemmon?**

**-¿estarían dispuestas a ayudarme a escribir Lemmon?**

**-Me dejaran review…**

**-¿Continuo?**

**Gracias por todo y sigan leyendo **

**FraaanU**


	6. Explicaciones

**Abajo explico, no tengo perdón y no quiero agobiarlas con mis penas, pero aquí me sirve para desahogarme, así que igual les contare **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad deMasashi Kishimoto ©.**

**Explicaciones.**

-¿Qué paso entre tu y Naruto?

-Están mas raros que de costumbre…

-No ha—a pasado na—d—aaaa …

-Y por que te pones nerviosa…

-Por quee… esta bien les diré…

-Ya habla Hinataa! Me desesperas….- le grite en su rostro. Aunque creo que la asuste, pero enserio la chica me estaba hartando.

- Ya Sakura cálmate. Prosigue Hinata- Maldita Ino haciéndose la santa ahora… aunque igual la amo.

-Yaya chicas cálmense, bueno todo comenzó en el verano como ya se imaginaran- paro para dar un suspiro y tomar un poco de aire.- bueno, como ya saben Ten-ten esta colada por Neji, o estaba ya que ahora están de novios, ya punto a parte. La cosa es que Ten-ten llego una día viernes a mi casa, y me invito a salir….

(Flash-back)

-.

Oí como alguien gritaba mi nombre y al ponerme a pensar solo deduje una persona a la cual pertenecía ese grito, Salí de mi habitación para ir a abrir la puerta pero Ten-ten ya estaba muy ocupa, me quede atrás de la pared escuchando como Neji intentaba hablar con Ten-ten.

-Etto, Hola ten-ten, ¿como has estado?- pregunto mi primo nervioso.

-Bien gracias Neji-kun y ¿tu? ¿Qué tal estas?-ten-ten le pregunto siempre tan enérgica.

-Bien, gracias, eeh buscas a Hinata ¿no es así?

-A si, cierto, ¿la has visto?

-Si, esta en su habitación, nos vemos.

-claro nos vemooos…

Neji salió de la habitación y yo aproveche para entrar.

-Hola Ten-ten.

-Holaaa…

-Tierra llamando a Ten-ten.-moví mi mano de lado a lado para ver si así reaccionaba, pero no solo después de unos minutos reacciono.

-Bueno Hinata te vengo a invitar. Y no, no puedes negarte- si será mala Ten-ten.

-¿Y de que se trata esa invitación?

-Es solo una invitación a una tranquila fiesta entre amigos.-Tranquila, si claro y yo trabajo en playboy's .

-Si tranquila. ¿Y quienes irán?

-ese es el punto, Naruto estará allí y como buena amiga te invito, Sakura no podrá ya que esta de vacaciones con sus padres, pero todos los demás estarán ahí, a Ino tampoco estará ahí.

-Bueno, no quiero ir, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer, a si que….-me arrepentiría toda mi vida de esto- esta bien, vamos a la "tranquila fiesta".

-Ooh yeah! A por cierto invita a Neji.

-¡Heey, invítalo tu!

-Vamos, cambiémonos de ropa. Te traje un vestido que te quedara perfecto.- esto no seria bueno.

-Ahaja…

Luego de una media hora Ten-ten por fin se había decidido por una tenida, la cual consistía en un jean ajustado color negro y una camiseta larga de color beige. A mi Ten-ten me obligo a usar un vestido de color café con unas botas a media pierna y un cinturón.

-No me siento cómoda…

-es solo cosa de acostumbrarse… Además no te ves mal.

-si pero no me siento "YO".

-pero eres "TU".

-Este bien, iré a buscar a Neji.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la de Neji, estaba un poco mas allá de la mía, camine y al llegar al frente a su habitación toque la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Neji, quería invitarte a una fiesta…

-No, aunque de todas maneras gracias.

-Estará Ten-ten- fue lo primero que se vino a mi mente…

-Y eso que tiene que ver….

-Solo digo, ya vamos di que si, será algo entre amigos, los chicos y las chicas, que podría salir mal…

-TODO.

-Ya tú sabes que papa no me dejara ir sola, no me arruines la noche.

-Esta bien, solo por ti, ahora sal para cambiarme.

-Así estas bien.

-Si pero, quiero cambiarme.

-Para que si a Ten-ten le gusta así…

-¡Ya sal de mi habitación!

Me encantaba hacer enojar a Neji, era tan irritable, podía ser la Hinata tímida y dulce frente a todos, pero con Neji era distinto el me conocía mejor que nadie, y viceversa, lo quería mucho, bueno ahora a darle la buena noticia a Ten-ten.

-Hecho.

-¿A dicho que si?- asentí con la cabeza-¿Como le has hecho?

-no querrás saberlo…

-ok no quiero los detalles sucios de su relación.- dijo, bromeando, no eso no fue una broma, no para mi.

-Que te crees, como que "detalles sucios" y "relación"

-Solo decía ¡era una broma!, ahí no te enojes, di que si.

-yaya vámonos

-¿Y Neji?

-Cierto. – Ve buscarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta loca?

-Solo así te disculpo- vi como sus labios formaron un puchero—Solo si quieres…

-¡Ya!

Salí afuera a esperar a los chicos, mientras esperaba solo le pedía a Dios que esta noche acabara bien. Cuando los chicos salieron, Neji saco el auto y nos hizo subir al auto.

En el camino a la casa de Naruto yo me mantuve al margen de las conversaciones, Neji me aviso que ya estábamos en la casa y nos abrió la puerta para bajar.

Salí del coche y camine a paso seguro hacia la puerta, no podía esconderme toda la vida, debía ser fuerte.

-Hinata!- no, no podía ser fuerte, no aquí, con Naruto. No lo soportaría.

-Lo siento chicos, me quedare aquí un rato. Al rato los alcanzo.

-Esta bien.

Vi como Neji me miraba preocupado, pero le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, también le hice señas con las manos para que alcanzara a Ten-ten, me quede pensando porque cada vez que veía a Naruto me ponía como estaba ahora.

Si todos sabían que estaba completamente enamorada de el, pero yo había visto a las chicas enamoradas y no se comportaban como yo con Naruto era todo lo contrario, cuando estaban enamoradas se volvían mas osadas. En cambio yo me encerraba en mi misma y solo asustaba mas a Naruto y lo alejaba de mi.

Vi como Naruto recibía a los invitados y me miraba preocupado, solo atine a sonreírle. Cuando todos llegaron vi como Naruto se acercaba a mi con una copa de quien sabe que.

-Hola.

-Ho—laa – Le respondí lo más normal que pude.

-¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Porque no pasaste? Los chicos están preocupados.

-No me siento bien…- vi por el rabillo del ojo como encendía un cigarro.

-¿Quieres?

-¿Yo? Em nunca he fumado…

-Te enseño, que tan difícil puede ser – agrego con su típica sonrisa—aunque no creo que a tu padre le haga muchas gracias.

-Al diablo con mi padre (N/A: Dios me perdone por decir esto, pero vale todas lo han dicho ¬¬)

Naruto me miro algo asustado y me paso el cigarro, tome el humo y luego lo bote, no, no era difícil, pero no me había gustado mucho aunque me ayudaba poco a poco a relajarme.

Luego de un rato hablando con Naruto y dos botellas de sake vacías ambos estábamos, como decirlo, BORRACHOS y si no fuera poco todos los chicos también, no me quedaría otra, me quedaría aquí…

Con Naruto solo hablábamos incoherencias y a los minutos después ya nos besábamos como dos locos salvajes, no era lo que siempre desee pero no puedo negar de que no me gustaba, poco a poco fuimos entrando a la casa, Iba colgada de la cintura de Naruto con mis piernas, mientras el me sujetaba firmemente con sus manos, entramos a la casa y subimos a su habitación, nadie se dio cuenta que entramos ya que todos… dejémoslo en que cada quien estaba en lo suyo.

Al entrara a la habitación de Naruto ambos nos quitamos la ropa a una velocidad increíble, el quedo en bóxer y yo en ropa interior, pude notar la gran erección que traía Naruto…

(Fin Flash-back)

-Y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar—ambas vimos como Hinata se cubría la cara. Hinata nuestra dulce Hinata, había sido mas rápida que todas nosotras, bueno sin contar a Temari.

-Pero te gusto ¿no?—Ino trato de bromear, pero Hinata no le hizo mucho caso.

-Que si me gusto, me encanto pero me hubiera gustado haber logrado eso con un Naruto consiente…

-Los borrachos no mienten- acote yo a la conversación.

-Si pero, no hubiera sido lo mismo, con ambos consientes.

-Pero ya lo hiciste, ya disfrutaste, aunque aun no te lo creo…

-Crees que te mentiría con algo así—Hinata estaba algo irritada…

-No, nunca dije eso, pero….- Hinata me miro enfurecida y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Pero la dulce Hinata no pudo haberlo hecho antes que yo ¿no? Dime que no era eso lo que ibas a decir.

-Hinata, yo…

Vimos como Hinata salía corriendo de la habitación, la había cagado, de eso no había duda, y si era raro que Hinata lo hubiera hecho antes que yo pero no imposible, ella era muy linda y muchos chicos hubieran matado por tener el lugar de Naruto pero era el carácter de Hinata que lo hacia menos creíble.

Salí a buscar a Hinata pero no la encontré, deambule por los pasillos y encontré un cartel que me llamo mucha la atención "Festival de la voz"…

**Be continued?**

**Bueno me he tardado mucho lo se, primero Gracias por los reviews y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, acepto criticas y felicitaciones.**

**Estoy de vacaciones e.e no se alegren tengo depresión. Este año hace unas semanas perdí a un gran amigo, creo que ya lo supere, pero aun duele. Bueno uno piensa que al tener vacaciones tendrá más tiempo pero quienes escriben saben que no es así. El tiempo se hace aun mas corto.**

**Pero tratare de actualizar pronto, tengo la idea de los próximos capítulos, así que la imaginación no se ha ido. Creo que ahora empezó lo bueno . **

**Aun pregunto:**

**¿Con quien quieren a Ino?**

**¿Sigo?**

**¿Review's?**

**Gracias, creo que solo eso, el próximo capítulos lo tratare de subir lo antes posible y espero sus review's en agradecimiento, eso me hace feliz, amaría llegar a 30 si es posible *-*' **

**Beso nos leemos**

**FraaanU**


End file.
